Green Dragons and Pink Roses
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: The death of Teremune Date has left his son, Masamune Date, greatly shaken. But luckily his two greatest retainers, Ayame Mitzukaze and Magoichi Saika, have not given up hope for the Date clan. One shot


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is a prequel to my soon to be written story Eagle of Oshu. I hope you all enjoy. This will be most likely be good seeing as Masamune and Magoichi are my favorite characters. Enjoy!**

**Oh and just because I mentioned Gracia doesn't mean this still isn't in Samurai Warriors 3.**

"FATHER!" Masamune woke up in cold sweat, his previous nightmare playing in his mind over and over again in his mind.

It had been two days since the death of Teremune Date and Masamune wasn't exactly fairing well. He heard the door to his bedroom slide open and two of his most loyal retainers walk in.

"Doing all right there kiddo?" Magoichi asked.

"We heard you scream." A female said.

"I'm fine Ayame." Masamune muttered.

Ayame Mitzukaze was the only female general in Masamune's army. She was twenty four years old and she had straight light brown hair held in place by an eagle hair pin.. She was wearing a pink kimono with white floral designs, black traditional sandals, and a pink bracelet similar to Gracia's. Ayame had crystal blue eyes and tan skin.

"You sure don't sound fine." Ayame said in a soft voice as she sat down beside the young Lord. "Tell me Masamune, what's on your mind?"

"I said it's nothing!" Masamune snapped.

Ayame smiled and pulled out her Crimson fan which was also her choice of weapon. "Masamune if you stay closed in from the world you'll never be able to," Ayame opened her fan,"Open up to anyone else."

Masamune slowly turned to look at her before he muttered, "Curse you and your wisdom."

"Hey little Yame's got a point." Magoichi shrugged as he leaned against the doorway. "Keeping all those feelings bottled up inside is never good for your health."

"And there you go with you random times of wisdom!" Masamune growled as he abruptly stood up and walked across the room he was staying in Ueda Castle.

"Magoichi speaks the truth Masamune." Ayame gave a small, cheeky grin. "Besides I'm sure your father would be proud of all the dreams you have planned."

"I killed my own father!" Masamune cried. "I'm such a disgrace! I know he ordered me to but it just doesn't feel right!"

"You were forced to murder your own father Masamune. It shouldn't and will probably never feel right." Ayame shook her head.

Masamune sighed and put his head against the cool, hard wall which did little to relieve him of his massive headache. Everything just came down at once.

"Listen kiddo." Magoichi said, suddenly very serious. "Old Man Date wouldn't want you sulking around like a drunk man when you could be out there accomplishing what he couldn't. Ayame and I didn't drag you all the way to Ueda just for you to give up and give in to one small nightmare. Sure you were forced to kill your own father but his sacrifice will be in vain if you just sit here!"

Masamune and Ayame looked at Magoichi in shock. Never had they heard him so serious.

"Magoichi's right." Ayame said. "We'll always have your back. You and Magoichi will be Date's green dragons,"

Ayame walked over to the balcony of the large castle and picked a pink rose off the ground.

"And I will be your pink rose." Ayame proclaimed as she opened her fan to its full length. "We have a long battle tomorrow. It's time to show the land what the Date is truly made of. We will bring our clan back to its former glory."

Ayame held out her hand. Magoichi smirked and placed his hand on top of hers. They both turned around to look at Masamune who had a smirk slowly inching across his face.

"The Date will stand again!" Masamune proclaimed as he placed his hand on top of his two most trusted retainers.

Ayame smiled. Things were finally looking up.

**I obviously wasn't there when Teremune died so I'm just going off the facts of history. Whatever happened after his death is lost to me. Anyway, how'd I do? :D I'm out *winks***


End file.
